


Cuidado con lo que deseas

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuántas veces habremos deseado que nuestros deseos se vieran cumplidos, ¿verdad? Pero otras veces, el deseo llega a convertirse en una carrera para salvar la vida de a quien más quieres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 31 de agosto de 2013  
> Genre: Family/Romance  
> Disclaimer: Si fuera mío, Brook estaría con la novia cadáver y juntos cantarían la canción de Titanic en el barco. Sí, ya lo sé, se me ha ido la olla.

-¡Eres una cascarrabias! ¿Por qué no me dejas ir al pueblo con los demás? ¡Me aburro!

-Y yo estoy empezando a aburrirme de repetirte lo mismo tantas veces. No estarías aquí si me hubieras obedecido en su momento.

Luzo se mordió el labio inferior y posó su mirada en su muñeca vendada. Le dolía, sí, pero no iba a quejarse. Era un hombre, lo de quejarse por heridas era cosa de niñas.

Podría haber sido peor, por supuesto, si su madre no hubiera recurrido a un par de brazos fleur para amortiguar su caída. Luego de comprobar que al niño no le había ocurrido nada malo, Robin le obsequió con una bronca más que merecida en la que nadie intervino para defender al pequeño. Le había dicho en multitud de ocasiones que no podía subir al mástil ni a ningún otro lugar de elevada altura pero Luzo, aprovechando un momento de descuido, ignoró las advertencias de su madre y subió al mástil. Desgraciadamente, resbaló mientras escalaba y solo la rápida intervención de la arqueóloga impidió un desenlace fatal. Su padre también le regañó –era muy severo en cuanto a la educación del niño- pero a ojos de Luzo la mala de la película siempre era su madre.

Luzo admiraba sobremanera a su padre así que siempre se molestaba con su madre cuando esta le regañaba cada vez que cometía alguna travesura. No entendía por qué le coartaba tanto, él quería desafiarse continuamente para poder ser tan fuerte como su padre pero su madre siempre saltaba con que a su edad había cosas que debía atrasar realizar por su seguridad.

-¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada! –continuó el chico- Tengo que entrenar para ser un hombre fuerte y tú no me dejas.

-Solo tienes ocho años, Luzo, para entrenar no tienes que subirte a ningún mástil. Lo único que lograrías con eso es destrozarte las piernas.

-¡No quiero ser una niñita! Soy un hombre y no necesito que nadie me proteja. Mucho menos una chica.

-Pues si no llega a ser por esta chica ahora estarías en la enfermería –replicó Robin dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¡Estoy cansado de que siempre me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡El resto de madres no son tan pesadas como tú! ¡Ojalá no fueras mi madre!

Ante estas palabras, Robin soltó la taza de café impactada. Bien sabía el fuerte carácter que se gastaba su hijo pero nunca le había dicho algo que pudiera afectarla. Tenía buen corazón y no decía las cosas para hacer daño. Sabía que ahora era más de lo mismo pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante el deseo del pequeño, algo que no pudo ver el susodicho al voltear hacia el interior del barco, dejando a su madre sola en cubierta y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Luzo tenía pensado marchar hacia su habitación pero acabó en el camarote de los chicos. No solo había heredado un gran parecido físico de su padre…Soltó un pequeño gruñido pero se sentó en la cama de Luffy con los codos sobre las rodillas y el ceño fruncido.

Su madre era una pesada. Sabía cuidarse por sí mismo. A pesar de contar solo ocho años, se consideraba todo un hombre y consideraba una ofensa que coartaran su libertad de esa manera. ¡Que distinta sería su vida sino tuviera una madre así!

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El niño gritó y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Sacó su pequeña espada de madera cuando vio a una mujer de cabello blanco justo delante de su rostro. Intentó parecer amenazante pero estaba tan asustado por aquella repentina intromisión que podía jurar que lo único que transmitía era temor. La mujer se rió dulcemente ante la estampa.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Luzo con voz firme- ¡Como no te vayas, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí! ¡Te advierto que soy muy fuerte, soy el hijo del mejor espadachín del mundo así que tú verás si te compensa un duelo conmigo!

-Oh, no, no desearía enfrentarme al temible Luzo. No voy a hacerte daño. Perdona si te he asustado.

-¡No me has asustado! Yo no tengo miedo a nada y mucho menos a una onna.

-Ya lo veo. Eres un guerrero muy valiente.

Luzo observó más detenidamente a esa mujer. Le sorprendió ver que su rostro tenía cierto parecido al de su madre. ¿Estaba soñando o era real? En caso de serlo, ¿quién era esa mujer, por qué se parecía a su madre y qué hacía ahí?

-Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo, Luzo –afirmó la mujer-. Seguro que tu madre te ha hablado de mí pero es difícil que tú puedas identificarme. Aunque no tardarás mucho en averiguarlo ahora que has visto el parecido existente entre tu madre y yo.

-¿Eres…eres…mi abuela? –preguntó desconcertado- ¡Es imposible, estás muerta! Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

-No es un sueño aunque tampoco estamos en la vida que has llevado hasta ahora. Ciertas cosas han cambiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, deseaste algo y tienes que ser consecuente con lo que deseas.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas! No puede ser real, estás muerta, los fantasmas no existen.

-Soy más que un fantasma, Luzo. Desde el día que naciste me convertí también en tu ángel guardián y es mi deber hacerte ver las consecuencias de tus deseos.

Luzo cerró los ojos, sabiendo que al despertar volvería a estar solo en la habitación. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se sorprendió de que esa mujer continuara ahí. ¿Y sí decía la verdad? ¡Vamos Luzo, los fantasmas no existen!

-¡Tú no eres mi abuela! Te derrotaré y te arrepentirás de haberte hecho…

-¡Luzo, a cenar! –la voz de su padre interrumpió la amenaza del pequeño.

-¡Ajá! ¡Mi padre ha vuelto! –replicó el niño con una sonrisa diabólica- Ya verás cuando te coja.

Luzo salió corriendo del camarote directo a la cocina. Probablemente su padre le regañaría por haber peleado con su madre pero seguro que se relajaría cuando le contara la presencia de aquella intrusa estafadora.

Sin embargo, se quedó paralizo en el umbral de la cocina al ver una presencia que nunca antes había estado en el barco. Más se sorprendió al ver como su padre besaba la mejilla de esa mujer con ternura, como solo lo hacía con su madre. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? La mujer volteó y sonrió cuando lo vio. Le costó pero al final acabó por reconocerla. Era Tashigi, esa chica con gafas de la Marina. ¿Cómo un miembro de la Marina estaba ahí besando a su padre? ¿Y por qué se le acercaba con tanta familiaridad?

-Vamos Luzo, el tío Sanji ya ha preparado la cena. Corre antes de que el tío Luffy acabe con tu meshi –le aconsejó Tashigi agarrándolo de la mano.

-No te preocupes, Tashigi-san, ese baka no tocará la comida del pequeño Luzo –dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos- ¡Como lo hagas, estarás un mes a verduras! –amenazó el cocinero.

-¿Qué? –se lamentó Luffy- ¡No, Sanji, no, por favor! –le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó el niño ante el asombro de todos- ¿Cómo podéis dejar que esté aquí? –les preguntó a todos los presentes- ¡Ella es de la Marina, nos matará!

-¿Qué tonterías dices, Luzo? –le preguntó Zoro- Deja de decir idioteces y siéntate a la mesa.

-Vale, ya lo entiendo, estáis compinchados con esa mujer, ¿cierto? Queréis darme una lección para no volver a desobedecer, ¿no? Bien, prometo que me portaré bien. ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Cariño, ¿qué mujer dices? –le preguntó preocupada Tashigi- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué preguntas por mamá? Estoy aquí, cielo.

Un poco más y Luzo no acaba con los ojos tirados en el suelo. No, no, eso era una broma, ¿verdad? Una broma muy elaborada, a decir verdad. El niño rió, esperando que los demás le siguieran, pero lo único que hicieron el resto de Mugiwaras fue mirarlo con preocupación. Luzo calló. ¿Y si no era una broma? ¿Y si todo eso era real?

-¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡Mi mamá se llama Robin!

-¿Robin? –reflexionó Nami- ¿No es la chica que trabajaba con Cocodrile?

-¡Ah, Robin-chwan, ojalá volviéramos a encontrarla! –dijo Sanji.

-¿Cómo encontrarla? ¡Robin es mi mamá, está en esta tripulación! ¡Está casada contigo, papá! ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

-Luzo, yo soy mamá –afirmó Tashigi-. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Por qué dices que esa mala mujer es tu madre?

-¡No es una mala mujer! ¡Es mi mamá y tú nunca lo serás! ¡Más quisieras ser como ella, eres una flacucha!

-¡BASTA YA! –chilló Zoro- No sé qué diablos te sucede pero esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre. ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

Luzo los miró a todos intentado descubrir rastro de engaño pero no vislumbró nada en sus ojos que delatara que eso era una broma. Dirigiéndole una mirada glaciar a una confundida Tashigi, salió de la cocina y subió a la torre de vigía. No le sorprendió encontrar allí a esa mujer.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué esa chica de la Marina está con nosotros? ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Ya te lo dije. Deseaste una cosa y se cumplió. Ahora tienes que resignarte a las consecuencias.

-¿De qué deseo hablas?

-Cuando discutías con Robin en cubierta, le dijiste que ojalá no fuera tu madre. Tu deseo se cumplió y ahora Tashigi ocupa su lugar.

-No, no…Es una broma, ¿verdad? –Olvia negó con la cabeza y el niño no tuvo duda alguna de que aquello era real. No era un sueño ni una broma. Era la realidad. Una donde su madre no estaba con él-. ¡No, por favor, haz que todo vuelva a ser como antes! ¡Me portaré bien, no me subiré al mástil, seré obediente! ¡Haz que mi mamá vuelva, por favor!

-Lo siento, Luzo. No se puede dar marcha atrás cuando un deseo se cumple.

El niño se dejó caer en el suelo y agachó la cabeza para que Olvia no viera las lágrimas que se alojaban en sus ojos. Era fuerte, por supuesto que lo era, pero también tenía su corazón y como todo niño lo más grande para él era su madre, por más que discutiera con ella y la culpara de no ser un gran espadachín.

¿Por qué no podía controlar sus palabras? Había sido un idiota, no era un niño inteligente como todos decían, por su culpa había perdido a su madre y ahora tendría que vivir con esa estúpida mujer de la Marina. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que encontrar a su madre.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Por qué no está aquí?

-Cuando formulaste tu deseo, indirectamente pediste que tus padres nunca hubieran estado juntos. Para ello, tu madre nunca debió ser una Mugiwara por lo que jamás ha estado en este barco y siempre será una enemiga para toda la gente de este barco.

-Pero ella no es el enemigo.

-Ellos la ven como tal. Ahora se encuentra en una isla llamada Green Tresor con un grupo de arqueólogos. Luego de la muerte de Cocodrile, vagó por todas las islas hasta encontrarlos.

-¡Tienes que llevarme hasta ella! –le pidió el niño sacudiéndola del brazo.

-No serviría para nada. Aunque la encuentres, ya no es tu madre y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Tu padre está enamorado de Tashigi. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

-¡No puedes pedirme algo así! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que olvide a mi mamá? Con o sin ti, la encontraré y haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Sí, lo haré.

Olvia acarició su cabellera oscura y se desvaneció, dejando al pequeño en total soledad en la torre de vigía. Al poco rato, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta. Era Tashigi.  _"Maldita usurpadora"_  pensó Luzo.

-Luzo, cielo, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué dices que no soy tu mamá? ¿Estás enfadado por algo?

-¡Vete, usurpadora, lárgate! No me llames cielo, ni cariño ni nada. Tú no eres mi madre. ¡Largo, déjame en paz!

-¡Oye, tú! –de pronto, su padre hizo acto de presencia- ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar? No eres más hombre por hablarle así a una mujer y mucho menos a su madre.

Esa frase que tantas veces le había repetido y que nunca había hecho efecto alguno en él, ahora bastó para que rompiera a llorar. Zoro se quedó desconcertado. ¿Qué le ocurría a su hijo? No era algo muy frecuente verle llorar. Tashigi quiso acariciarlo pero la mirada de Luzo le advirtió que mejor no lo hiciera. Reprimiendo un sollozo, la chica salió de la habitación, quedando padre e hijo solos en la estancia.

Zoro iba a abrir la boca cuando su hijo, más calmado, le interrumpió:

-Papá, ¿podrías pedirle a la tía Nami que fuéramos a Green Tresor?

* * *

-¡Luzo, ya hemos llegado! –avisó la navegante- Todavía tienes que decirme por qué has puesto tanto interés en venir aquí. ¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber? –le preguntó Nami en tono burlón.

-Luzo será un casanova como su tío Sanji –afirmó el cocinero-. Creo que ha llegado la hora de darte algunos consejos.

-¡Solo tiene ochos años! –le recordó Tashigi- Ni se te ocurra hablar de esos temas con mi hijo.

Tashigi apoyó las manos sobre los hombros del pequeño pero este los apartó con rudeza y marchó hasta donde estaban el resto de Mugiwaras.

-¿Aún no sabes que le sucede? –le preguntó Nami.

-No sé qué hacer. Lleva una semana repudiándome y negándose a dormir con nosotros. Está en el camarote de los chicos.

-No te preocupes, Tashigi –dijo Nami-. Es un niño, se le pasará. Estará en una de esas fases de idiotez por las que todos hemos pasado.

-Tashigi-san, no te preocupes –le aconsejó Brook-. ¿Sabes algo que podría animarte? Enseñarme tus pantys.

-Y que algunos no han superado –murmuró Nami antes de darle un puñetazo que dejó tumbado a Brook.

-Oins, Luzo –llamó Franky al pequeño-. Voy a comprar nuevas herramientas para el arma que estoy construyendo. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Será SÚPER!

-¿Una nueva arma? –preguntaron Ussop y Chopper con los ojos brillando- ¡Nosotros también queremos ir!

-No gracias, tío Franky. Tengo que ir solo a ver una cosa. Tal vez la próxima vez.

-¿Cómo que solo? Eres muy pequeño, Luzo, no podemos dejarte solo –dijo el cyborg.

-Estaré bien. Tengo que hacerlo. Es algo importante.

Ninguno preguntó nada pues por todos era sabido que si el niño decidía guardarse algo no existía fuerza alguna capaz de sacárselo. Una vez llegados a la isla, acordaron que Tashigi se quedaría cuidando el barco. No se encontraba de humor para bajar al pueblo. Intentó darle un beso a Luzo pero el niño le apartó la cara. Zoro la abrazó y se marchó con el resto.

-Me ha dicho Franky que tienes que ir solo a un sitio. Entenderás que tengo que acompañarte –le advirtió Zoro.

-Papá, estaré bien. No tardaré. Será un momento y luego volveré al barco. No tengo el sentido de la orientación tan invertido como tú.

-¡Oye niño! ¿Qué diablos dices? –gritó Zoro- Yo no…

-Toma Luzo –sintió como Luffy ponía algo sobre su cabeza-. Así, si alguien se atreve a desafiarte sabrá que eres un Mugiwara y se marchará.

-Arigatou, tío Luffy. Me voy, ¡luego nos vemos!

El niño salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Siempre que había ido acompañado a su madre a visitar las ruinas de cualquier isla, estas estaban en el bosque siempre. Suponía que en esta ocasión sería igual. No dio ni dos pasos en el bosque cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

-Te dije que vendría y aquí estoy.

-Eres un niño muy cabezota –afirmó Olvia-. ¿Qué harás sino la encuentras?

-Lo haré. Tú me dirás si está en otra isla.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-¿Y por qué no? Me estoy empezando a cansar de esa Tashigi. Es tonta, se empeña en acercarse a mí cuando le demuestro que la repudio.

-¿No te recuerda eso a tu madre? ¿No está ella siempre contigo a pesar de tus enfados?

El niño se detuvo ante esas palabras. Sí, era cierto. Cuando él se enfadaba, intentaba que todos le dejaran en paz pero su madre siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarlo por más insoportable que se pusiera.

Pero había una diferencia. Robin era su madre y Tashigi era…bueno, no era nada para él. Solo una marine más.

Iba a replicar a Olvia pero volvió a estar solo. Siempre le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. ¿No podía zanjar al menos una vez alguna charla él?

De pronto, escuchó un par de voces situadas a unos cuantos metros de su posición. Agudizó el oído para averiguar su contenido. Eran voces femeninas.

-¿Sabes que hoy van a ejecutar a una fugitiva del gobierno?

-Algo había oído. ¿Hoy es la ejecución?

-Sí, será de madrugada. Está en los juzgados de la ciudad. Quieren hacer creer que la dejarán con vida pero tienen otro plan. La ejecución será privada para que nadie se entere de la verdad. Me lo ha contado la esposa de uno de los marines que participará en la ejecución. Han tenido que atarla de pies a manos para que no pudiera escapar. La chica puede multiplicar sus miembros como se le antoje. Llevan buscándola desde que era una niña.

-Pobre chica aunque no se puede dejar a ese tipo de personas sueltas por ahí. Era, ¿cómo se llama? Nadia, Niro…¡Eso! Nico Robin.

Luzo ya no pudo escuchar más de la conversación entre ambas mujeres pues salió corriendo hacia el pueblo. Cuando pasó por un puesto de revistas, vio en portada la fotografía de su madre anunciando su captura. Tuvo que parar a causa de la impresión. Habían cogido a Robin e iban a ejecutarla sin decir nada. No fue capaz de moverse.

-Chico, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el hombre del kiosco- Estás pálido.

-¿Dónde están los juzgados de la ciudad?

-En el centro urbano.

Luzo siguió corriendo. No le importaba enfrentarse a quien fuera. No tenía miedo aún sabiendo lo fuerte que podía ser un miembro de la Marina. Salvaría a su madre y luego…luego…Bueno, ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Si ejecutaban a Robin perdería toda esperanza de quitarse de encima a Tashigi y recuperar a su verdadera madre.

Alguien le agarró de la mano, deteniendo su carrera. Estaba sudando y su respiración era acelerada. Volteó para descubrir a su padre.

-¿Dónde vas, Luzo? –le preguntó el espadachín.

-¡Papá, papá, tenemos que salvarla! ¡Hay que salvarla antes de que sea tarde!

-A ver hijo, cálmate. Respira. ¿A quién tenemos que salvar?

-¡A…-iba a decir a mamá pero sabía que su padre no relacionaría ese puesto con Robin- Nico Robin! ¡Van a ejecutarla! ¡No podemos permitirlo!

-¿Se puede saber que te ha entrado por esa onna? Es una mala persona, luchó junto a uno de nuestros enemigos para derrotarnos. ¿Por qué andas de repente tan obsesionado con ella?

-¡Por favor, papá! –Luzo agarró las mejillas de Zoro- No importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, tenemos que salvarla, por favor. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-No podemos hacer nada, Luzo. Tenemos que evitar llamar la atención e ir a por esa mujer desataría una guerra con los marines. Ahora que Luffy es rey de los piratas, no pararían hasta acabar con nosotros. Nos perseguirían luego del trabajo que nos costó quitárnoslos de encima. ¿Quieres que se desate un enfrentamiento por salvar a una mujer que ni siquiera conoces?

Luzo tragó salivo. Nunca pensó que detestaría tanto a su padre. Aunque bien pensado, tenía razón. Zoro nunca había tenido con Robin una relación que no fuera la de enemigos, ¿por qué habría de arriesgar la vida para salvarla? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo los Mugiwara? Sabía que podría convencer a Luffy para que lo hiciera pero no quería que ninguno saliera herido. Pero era su madre, ella sí valía la pena. Ella merecía un enfrentamiento por salvarla. Al menos para él. Si no podía contar con su familia, iría solo. No tenía miedo de batallar por salvar a su madre. ¿No se arriesgaba ella tantas veces por salvarlo?

Luzo esquivó la mirada de su padre y caminó rumbo al barco sin decir palabra. Por el camino se encontraron con el resto de la tripulación, cosa que logró que no se perdieran durante el trayecto y acabaran en el barco equivocado.

Podía escuchar las voces de sus nakamas pero no distinguía el contenido de la conversación. Cuando llegaron al barco, oyó a su tío Sanji saludar con elogios a Tashigi y el inicio de una discusión con su padre cuando acusó al cocinero de pervertido. En otra ocasión, se hubiera quedado para contemplar la pelea riendo pero ahora entró a la cocina. Abrió el armario donde se guardaba el café de su madre y un fuerte nudo se hizo en su estómago cuando comprobó que no había nada de café en la cocina. Al igual que tampoco había libros en cada estancia del barco. No había huella alguna que indicara que su madre había estado en ese barco alguna vez en su vida.

No le importaba que no hubiera café. Tampoco que no se encontrara con un libro a cada pocos pasos. Ni siquiera que no se detectara ese aroma a flores que emanaba del cuerpo de su madre. Siempre habría una huella en ese barco de que ella había estado ahí. Él era la prueba de que Nico Robin siempre sería una Mugiwara. Aunque eso era algo que en aquella realidad solo él sabía.

Olvia observaba la escena sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. No necesitó hablar para que el niño supiera que se encontraba ahí. Reprimió una lágrima al ver como el niño miraba el interior de ese armario como si estuviera atado a ese mueble.

-La salvaré –dijo el niño-. No me importa que luego se vaya y yo tenga que seguir respondiendo al llamado de una extraña que se hace llamar mi madre el resto de mis días. La salvaré porque es mi deber. Mamá no puede morir. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Sabía que podían pillarlo en cualquier momento y arruinar sus planes pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de quien fuera para lograr su objetivo. Iba a salir a cubierta cuando una mano le obligó a voltear.

-Nami está en cubierta. Si sales te descubrirán –le susurró Olvia-. Ven conmigo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir? ¿Puedes volar? –replicó el niño burlón.

-No, puedo teletransportarme.

-Eso es una…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el pasillo donde se encontraba había desaparecido para dar paso al pueblo por el que había corrido aquella mañana. Miró con la boca abierta a Olvia, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

-Cosas de estar muerto –dijo con naturalidad-. No me digas que a estas alturas te sorprende esto.

-Hombre, no estoy acostumbrado a transportarme de un lado a otro con un simple chasquido.

-Te ahorraría muchas pérdidas –el niño apartó la mirada avergonzado-. Venga, ¿no querías salvar a mamá? Ya estamos en los juzgados. Espera, espera –agarró a Luzo del brazo antes de que echara a correr. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo? Solo eres un niño y ellos son fuertes marines. Te derrotarían antes de que pudieras dar un paso.

-¿Tienes una solución? ¡No, calla! Ahora vas a darme un arsenal de armas como las que hace Franky, ¿no?

-Ni que tuviera poderes o algo. Tengo un plan pero vas a tener que estar callado y hacerme caso, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Claro pero antes quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo han capturado los marines a mamá? Ella es fuerte, nunca la derrotan, siempre bloquea a todos los enemigos.

-Verás Luzo, hay personas que por muy fuertes que sean no son capaces de derrotar a sus fantasmas interiores. Cuando seas algo mayor lo comprenderás mejor pero existen personas que se cansan de pasar la vida luchando y optan por vías desesperadas.

-¿Quieres decir que mamá se ha entregado? –Olvia afirmó con la cabeza, sorprendida de que el niño lo hubiera comprendido tan pronto- Pero, ¿no me dijiste que estaba con un grupo de arqueólogos? ¿Por qué ellos no intentaron que cambiaran de idea?

-Hijo, a lo largo de tu vida te toparás con personas que miran más por su propia seguridad y les importa muy poco el rumbo que pongan otros a su vida. No es lo mismo compañero que nakama. Puedes tener muchos compañeros pero tendrás suerte si logras hallar nakamas que estén a tu lado en todo momento.

Luzo se mordió el labio cuando escuchó aquello. Que distinta había sido la vida de su madre al no ser una Mugiwara. Si jamás se hubiera autoinvitado a la banda de Luffy, aquello sería la pura realidad y no tendría a nadie que la salvara, pues él, al no haberla conocido nunca, no mostraría ningún interés en su persona y consideraría a Tashigi como su madre. Habría estado sola hasta que decidiera que entregarse era lo mejor para poner fin a su sufrimiento. Nunca hubiera tenido nakamas de verdad ni conocido a su padre. Jamás se habrían enamorado. Luzo se quedó pensando en eso último. Le asqueaba pensar en esas cursiladas pero recordó que durante ese tiempo que llevaba viviendo en aquella realidad paralela no había visto sonreír a su padre una sola vez cuando en la vida real solía hacerlo con mayor frecuencia.

Se sorprendió al reparar en ello. Pero fue entonces cuando entendió por qué le molestaba tanto ver a su padre dándole cariños a Tashigi. No era porque ella no fuera su madre sino porque a sus ojos sus padres formaban una sola persona donde Robin era la sensatez y Zoro la impulsividad. Se complementaban a la perfección, eran dos piezas que encajaban sin problemas y Luzo supo que a pesar de que en esos momentos su padre no dedicara un pensamiento a su madre en cualquier realidad le resultaría extraño verlos separados y pareciera que no eran los mismos. Ellos estaban conectados por lazos que a Luzo, debido a su corta edad, le resultaban todavía difíciles de comprender pero sí que sabía que la vida de sus padres no sería igual de no haberse conocido, por muchas parejas que no tuvieran y a pesar de no pensar en el otro.

-Vamos, Luzo. Sígueme. Vamos a salvar a mamá.

Olvia agarró al niño de la mano y entraron en los juzgados. Había un vigilante de seguridad en la puerta. Luzo pensó qué iba a decirle a ese hombre para justificar que un niño quisiera entrar solo a los juzgados en plena noche pero Olvia se adelantó:

-Bonita noche, ¿cierto? He olvidado algo y no podía dejar al niño solo–informó al vigilante antes de entrar como si nada. El hombre le sonrió y continuó en su puesto.

-¿Él es también un fantasma?

-No, es una persona, un ser humano, alguien de carne y hueso.

-¿Y cómo puede verte?

-Cariño –replicó divertida-, todos pueden verme. No creas que tienes la exclusividad.

-¿Cómo has podido entrar sin que te bombardeara a preguntas?

-No me has visto todavía, ¿no?

Era cierto. No la había visto realmente hasta ese momento. La miró de arriba abajo y comprobó que iba vestida como un miembro de la Marina. Iba a preguntar de dónde lo había sacado pero unos murmullos captaron su atención. Sintió la mano de Olvia tensarse sobre la suya. Comprendió que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué haremos, Olvia? –preguntó el niño.

-Nada –murmuró la mujer con la voz entrecortada-. No puedo continuar, Luzo. Si me descubren estaremos en problemas. Tendrás que seguir tú solo.

Nuevamente, el niño volvió a quedarse solo. Como por impulso, corrió hacia unas escaleras que se encontraban a su derecha. Acabó en un largo y oscuro pasillo repleto de celdas. La mayoría de ellos albergaban huéspedes durmientes, soñando con el fatal desenlace que sabían se les avecinaba.

Anduvo por el pasillo reposando su mano izquierda en la pequeña espada que llevaba atada a su pantalón. La había cogido poco antes de salir en la torre de vigía, en un mueble donde su padre guardaba todas las espadas que habían pasado por sus manos a lo largo de los años. Aquello era de lo poco que no había cambiado.

Nuevos murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, esta vez más cercanos. Continuó caminando hasta que las voces tomaron forma. Dos hombres altos y fuertes hablaban de espaldas a él mientras caminaban agarrando a su madre. ¡Espera! ¡Su madre estaba ahí!

-¡Eh vosotros, soltad a mi madre! –gritó Luzo.

Los hombres se dieron la vuelta desconcertados, dudando incluso si ese niño les había hablado a ellos o no. Se sorprendieron al ver como el chaval sacaba su espada, retándolos como si fuera un bravo guerrero. A Luzo no le importó que esos hombres no le tomaran en serio. Cuando su madre volteó, tuvo que esforzarse para que la espada no se le cayera.

No había rastro alguno de felicidad en esos ojos azules. Más que azules, parecían negros a causa del dolor que irradiaban. ¿Dónde estaba ese brillo que siempre se vislumbraba en el rostro de su madre?

-Oye mocoso, vete a otra parte a molestar –le dijo uno de los hombres.

-Dejen a mi mamá y me largaré.

-¿Mamá? ¿Quién es tu mamá? ¿Nico Robin? –los dos guardias rompieron en estruendosas carcajadas.

Robin no salía de su asombro. ¿Quién era ese niño y por qué la llamaba mamá? ¿Por qué estaba intentando salvarla? Ella no quería que nadie la rescatara, estaba cansada de caminar y no llegar nunca a la meta.

-¡Soltadla! No dejaré que os la llevéis.

-¿Qué nos harás sino? ¿Llamarás a tu mamá? Ah no, que la tenemos nosotros –los hombres volvieron a reír hasta que recuperaron la compostura-. Largo de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros. No atacamos a niños pero…

-¿No vas a luchar? –le reprochó Luzo a su madre- ¿Vas a rendirte así sin más?

-No sé quién eres –dijo Robin-, ni tampoco por qué estás aquí pero te pido que te vayas. No quisiera que nadie saliera herido por mi causa.

-Suficiente –sentenció un guardia prosiguiendo su marcha.

Luzo se les adelantó, colocándose frente a ellos. Sacó su espada dispuesto a luchar. Los hombres, divertidos ante la imagen, no lo tomaron en serio pero dejaron esa actitud condescendiente cuando Luzo le hizo a uno de los guardias un corte en la muñeca con la espada. El guardia herido lo agarró por la camiseta y lo tiró al piso. Antes de que pudiera girarse, Luzo volvió a levantarse con su espada en la mano. Tenía heridas en las rodillas y un pequeño corte en los labios.

-Enfrentaos a mí –siguió el pequeño-. Es una mujer. ¡No importa lo que haya hecho, tiene derecho a vivir!

-Niño, nos hemos portado demasiado bien contigo pero ya nos estás empezando a cabrear. Estás arriesgándote por una criminal, por una mujer despiadada que ha hecho daño a muchas personas. Es un demonio. Es Miss All Sunday, nada podrá cambiar eso.

-¡No hables así de ella! –la pasión con la que el niño dijo eso ocasionó que a Robin se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. No podía entender por qué ese niño hacía todo eso por ella.

Luzo corrió hacia el guardia pero nuevamente este lo bloqueó con su cuerpo, tirándolo al piso. A pesar de los golpes, Luzo no se rindió. No le importaba el dolor, resistiría todos los golpes por salvar a su madre. Por su parte, Robin intentaba salvar al chico con algún brazo fleur pero las cadenas le impedían hacer uso de su habilidad. Lo único que podía hacer era pedirle al guardia que parase pero no la escuchó.

Luzo sentía que estaba al borde del desmayo. Sus piernas empezaban a flaquear y su respiración se volvía trabajosa. Tenía todo el cuerpo herido. Pero no iba a parar.

" _Busca en tu corazón. Busca la fuerza para revertir todo. Solo los gritos de un corazón son capaces de romper un deseo"._

La voz de Olvia inundó sus oídos. ¿Qué creía, que no deseaba acabar con todo esto? Un nuevo golpe, esta vez algo más fuerte, le tumbó, dificultándole volver a levantarse. No podía, sentía que sus piernas y brazos estaban atados en las losas.

-¡Dejadle! –chilló Robin- ¡Solo es un niño! ¡Matadme ya, dejadlo!

-No…-susurró Luzo intentando ponerse en pie. El guardia volteó a su anterior posición. Luzo sabía dónde iba-…no.

Miles de recuerdos golpearon su cabeza. Las historias que conformaban el Siglo Vacío y que cada noche le leía su madre, el olor a flores, las excursiones a los pueblos con sus padres yendo agarrado a la mano de su progenitora, las ñoñerías que se decían sus padres mientras él hacía una mueca y se quejaba de esas cursilerías, el pequeño jardín de su madre y ella enseñándole a plantar…Tantos momentos…

-¡TIENES QUE VIVIR! –le gritó el niño tendido en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no se encontraba en ese pasillo. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces hasta darse cuenta de que volvía a estar en el camarote de los chicos. Una mano le acarició la mejilla. A estas alturas ya no se sorprendía.

-Fuiste muy valiente, Luzo –afirmó Olvia-. Encontraste el valor necesario para desear que todo volviera a ser como antes. Solo podías retractarte de tu deseo luego de que te dieras cuenta de lo que podías perder si este continuaba.

-¿Por qué me has sacado de ahí? –le acusó el niño- ¡Mamá está en peligro, tengo que salvarla! ¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta hasta aquí?

-Deseaste que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Luzo la miró enarcando una ceja. Escuchó risas fuera. Al mirar por la ventana, vio que la noche había caído en el Sunny. Espera, espera…Estaba en el Sunny…Olvia había dicho que su deseo se había cumplido. ¿Entonces…?

Salió corriendo del camarote de los chicos, ignorando a los Mugiwara que se encontró por el camino. Al llegar a cubierta, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Ahí, reposando la espalda sobre una de las paredes del barco, su padre dormía con la boca abierta envolviendo con un brazo la cintura de su madre, quien leía distraída un libro mientras pensaba en la última discusión con su hijo.

Luzo se quedó un momento paralizado. Su madre lo vio y levantó una ceja ante la expresión del chico. Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero el niño saltó a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos mientras manchaba sus hombros con lágrimas.

-Mamá, mamá, estás bien, estás bien. Perdóname por lo que te dije antes, no quise decir eso. Me portaré bien a partir de ahora, te haré caso en todo. Sé que lo haces para protegerme y he sido un tonto por pensar mal de ti. No quiero otra mamá. Tú eres la mejor del mundo. Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Robin abrazó a su hijo y sonrió ante esas palabras. El chico no era muy dado a reconocer sus fallos y mucho menos sus sentimientos. Era un tipo duro, como su padre. Por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando Luzo dijo todo eso sin que nadie tuviera que obligarlo. Se preguntó qué le había hecho cambiar de postura.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, cariño –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué escándalo es este? –preguntó Zoro dando un bostezo- ¿Se puede saber que…?

-¡Papá! –gritó el chico pasando a darle un abrazo al espadachín. Posó sus labios en su oído- Ni se te ocurra cambiar nunca a mamá por ninguna debilucha de la Marina ni por nadie –le advirtió muy serio aunque sabía que su padre jamás podría separarse de su madre por voluntad propia. La quería demasiado.

Zoro se quedó descolocado ante ese aviso. Vaya sueños tenía el niño. Sonrió cuando lo vio sentarse en el regazo de Robin, apoyando la cabeza sobre los muslos de su esposa.

-Oh, si tenemos a un niño de mamá aquí –dijo Zoro en tono burlón.

-Más quisieras ser yo en este momento –le replicó Luzo.

-Mis dos hombres –dijo Robin riendo suavemente-. No hagas caso a papá, cariño, está celoso porque le has quitado su sitio en mi regazo.

-Yo me pongo en otros sitios por las noches –murmuró Zoro haciendo que solo su esposa lo escuchara. La arqueóloga se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Luzo, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

-¡Si son todas iguales! No le cuentes al niño esas historias que sirven de nana –dijo Zoro para provocar a su mujer pues a él también le gustaba escuchar los acontecimientos del Siglo Vacío por medio de esa voz tan maravillosa.

-Anda papá, si has encontrado una nueva excusa para justificar dormir tanto –replicó el niño con una sonrisa torcida.

Zoro fingió enojo causando las risas de su esposa e hijo. Los envolvió a ambos con sus brazos y Robin recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido. Dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a narrar una de esas historias que tanto gustaban a su hijo y que para él sonaban como una canción dada lo armoniosa que se le antojaba siempre la voz de su madre.

En el interior de la cocina, en completa soledad, Olvia escuchaba con una sonrisa esa historia que ella no había podido descubrir. Menos mal que su hija siguió su consejo. Menos mal que no se rindió e impidió que la salvaran esa tarde en el Palacio de Justicia. Robin era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida.

Ladeó un poco el rostro hacia la cubierta, maravillándose de la intensa mirada que Zoro dedicaba a su hija. Menos mal que lo había encontrado a él. Menos mal que Zoro dejó de verla como una enemiga. Menos mal que sus corazones reaccionaron en algún momento y les empujaron a vivir la historia de amor más perfecta que Olvia había conocido.

Menos mal que Zoro y Robin se conocieron porque sino no podría haber ayudado a su nieto a revocar su deseo. Es más, no habría podido hacer nada porque no hubiera sido su cometido al no conocerlo. Aún más, el niño quizás nunca hubiera formulado ese deseo y habría tenido una madre por la que probablemente nunca hubiera necesitado arriesgarse para protegerla.

-Mamá –interrumpió Luzo el relato de su madre-. Papá será mi héroe pero tú eres mi heroína. Como dice el tío Franky, los dos sois súper.

-Tú también eres un héroe, Luzo –susurró Olvia. Sorprendentemente, su voz inundó los oídos de Luzo a pesar de la distancia.

-Ojalá siempre estemos juntos –dijo el pequeño-. Aunque para ello tengamos que llevar a papá atado para que no se pierda.

-Mira quien fue a hablar –atacó Zoro antes de que Robin rompiera a reír.

" _Nunca vuelvas para revocar este deseo"_. Pensó Luzo antes de comenzar otra discusión con su padre sobre quién tenía peor sentido de la orientación.


End file.
